Sick as an Edd
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Double D is very sick, Ed and Eddy and the guys star in this story of friendship and rememberance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy nor do I own any other characters I may use. 

The first thing Eddward became aware of was the quiet beeping of the machines around him. He looked around the room realizing where he was, slowly he reached up to his face and traced his fingers along a long tube which he felt going into his nose.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked wearily around, his eyes resting on the clock on the wall just opposite the bed. 2:30 am,he struggled to sit up but the sudden movement was too taxing and he fell onto hos pillows frustrated.

Double D drew in a deep breath that was followed quickly by sharp pains through his entire body as he did so. The pain had worsened over the course of the past few days, he moaned the tears were forming in his eyes but he steadfastly refused to cry.

He would be strong, if not for himself for Ed, Eddy, and his mother he had promised himself this. His eyes closed slowly and he drifted off to sleep.

AN if you like it i'll continue it if not I'll take it off but I thought I had to try it is based one one of my original stories I am currently working on. R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to Double D that he had been asleep for only seconds when he awakened to a gentle hand softly shaking him and the sweet familiar voice of his mother crooning to him. " Eddward, honey wake up, time for your medicine."G-Good m-morning Mother" Double D managed weakly. His mother smiled "good morning Eddward how are you feeling?" "a little b-" He was cut off by a violent coughing fit. The pain returned causing him to cry out despite himself. 

His mother's eyes filled with concern for him.  
She sighed, helping him to sit up and handing him a small cup of water and two small white pills.  
He downed the pills and gulped the water. Breathing hard, he laid back down.  
"sweet heart, I need to make my rounds with the other patients, will you be alright ?" "yes mother I'll be fine"Double D assured her and she left leaving him to drift off again.

"Listen Lumpy. Sockhead's sick and you have to let him sleep" came the failiar voice from the doorway.  
"E-Eddy," "We're here sockhead just relax" Eddy said calmly.  
Double D visibly relaxed into his pillows. " I didn't know you would be here that soon"  
"It's already afternoon, you've slept all morning, so... how ya feelin?"

"A bit be-" another coughing fit had started, causing Double D to cry out in pain, Eddy's eyes to widen in worry and Ed to begin to cry. When the coughing subsided Double D beckoned them closer, Eddy pulled up a chair to his friend's bed and Ed, eyes still filled with tears stood on the other side. Double D turned his head slightly to see Ed. "Ed, it's alright Ed I'm ok please don't cry" he pleded.  
"when will you be home Double D?" Ed asked and Double D sighed he had been expecting something like this.

"I- I really don't know Ed soon I hope but don't worry I'm sure I'll be ok,  
I've got good doctors who want to help me , an-and Mother's here with me"  
Double D smiled weakly. "the kids, eh well we all miss ya sockhead an' Sarah an' Jimmy can't come visit you until your home, they're too young"  
Eddy explained.Double D again began to cough this time very violently more so then before, Eddy stood up quickly.

"you want us to get someone Sockhead?" after a moment of trying to catch his breath he answered. "no thank you Eddy I'll just have a drink of water"  
Eddy grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and brought it to Double D who took it and drank slowly.  
"thank you Eddy" he said closing his eyes sleepily. "double D are you ok?" Double D's breathing began to even out. "Lumpy, he's fine but we've gotta go now he's tired"  
The two boys turned to leave when Double D called them back. " you don't have to go Eddy" "sockhead, you need to rest, an' you're tired so we'll let ya sleep"

Double D sighed he knew Eddy was right so they said good bye with the promise of another visit soon.  
as they were leaving Double D's Mother entered the room just as he son's machine beeped and he stopped breathing.

Sorry about this chapter but this is what came to me R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddward" his mother called then breathing into his mouth and listening for his heart beat her eyes filled with tears. Outside, Ed and Eddy raced back into the room and stood in fear as the watched the scene play out.  
Both boys' eyes filled with horror and tears. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Double D gasped but woke only briefly. His mother and the boys let out a breath they had been holding. "is he alright?" Eddy asked shaking, putting an arm around Ed. 

"he-he should be fine, oh Eddward, please be alright" She broke down in tears and all Eddy could do was to watch as Double D's mother s knelt down by her son's bed. "come on Ed let's go home" they left with their hearts still sinking to the floor.

When they got back to the cul-de-sac they were bombarded with questions from the other children.  
"calm down everyone," Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs over the loud chatter.  
"what's wrong with my brother Eddy?" Sarah asked moving closer to the two boys. The others looked on with worry in their eyes.

"Ed's crying because as we left, Double D, He, well, he stopped breathing" There were gasps and tears from the crowd. "but he started again it's just that he was only awake for a few seconds after an' then he kinda went back to sleep." Eddy said heavy heartedly, "if anyone would like to see him again ya may want to do it soon" "Double D can't be that sick, he's too nice and smart" Sarah cried on Jimmy's shoulder.

Back in the hospital Double D struggled to wake up, he could hear his mother calling to him but couldn't respond. Mentally he kicked himself for being so weak in front of her and his friends "mother I hear you but I can't speak, I can't move WHY MOTHER WHY CAN"T I DO THESE THINGS!" he shouted but only heard the words in his mind. " I'm so afraid mother" he felt a tear slid down his cheek.

As his mother left she turned to her son tears streaming down her face, "come back to me sweetheart please" Double D shouted at the to of hids lungs "I"M HERE MOTHER I HAVEN"T GONE ANYWHERE!" but it was no use no one could hear him cry out this time and he wished with all his heart he could be there for her.

AN: So what do you think? I hope you still like it R&R please thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed and still Double D hadn't woken up. With the regular reports from Eddy and Ed, the culdesac kids grew increasingly worried about him. Kevin, Nazz and a few others decided that they would go with the Eds on the next visit. 

As the friends made their way down the hall taking in the smell of the medical environment, their hearts weighed by worry. They turned into the room and saw Double D lying motionless in his bed and his mother was in the act of changing a compress on his head.

"Good afternoon ma'am" Eddy said quietly, as he, Nazz, Kevin, Ed and Rolf gathered around the bed and waited for any news of their friend." he's got a higher fever but no other changes." they sighed disappointed. After his mother left the children piled into the room farther and encircled the bed.

Eddy moved in close to Double D and took his hand, "Double D, I – we're here, Nazz, Ed Kev, Rolf an' me, say hi to him guys let him know your here" Eddy demanded, and they did just that.  
"I hear you all I wish I could open my eyes"  
"I remember the time Double D put the batteries in the control for the big magnate in backwards and we got stuck to that metal drum." everyone laughed "Rolf remembers when head in sock Edboy dressed up like nin come poop Edboy" Rolf smiled at the fond memories they had shared over the years of being together.

"hey Double Dork, remember the time you told be how to fix my bike chain?" Kevin asked laughing a little.  
"don't forget all those summer parties dudes" Nazz chimed in chuckling.  
They had stayed as long as they could, trying to talk him out of his deep sleep. After a while his mother came in to chase them out. "I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over for now" she had said. but just as they had turned to leave they heard a sharp cough and turned to see Double D's eyes opened "Sockhead!" "E-Eddy R-Rolf Nazz Ed, what are you doing here, how long have I been asleep?" "Nazz, go get his mom I'll go with you" "hello head in sock edboy: how are you feeling?"

"weak, very weak, ill but a little better thank you Rolf"  
shortly after Eddy and Nazz returned with Double D's mother who upon seeing her son wrapped her arms around him gently. "Eddward, how are you feeling sweetheart?" "weak, ill and I think I'm going t-" he got cut of by a coughing fit. He moaned. It was still very painful.

"oh honey,you- you'll be alright. "

Double D took her hand,"mother, I'm very tired" "then rest Love" his mother replied the tears forming in her eyes again.

" we're gonna go now we'll tell Sarah and Jimmy the good news" Eddy smiled.

"good bye everyone thank you for coming" and he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

A/N good? bad? let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell Double D slept off and on, dreaming of being with his friends again. 

He woke suddenly to a harsh coughing fit this time bringing up a bit of blood.

He groaned wiping his face with a tissue from his bedside table.

He raised his shaky hand to see how bad it was, "only a little bit, Mother doesn't need to know just yet she's got enough to worry about" he thought to himself sleepily and drifted off again.

"Eddward, Honey, " Double D found it hard to open his eyes at first but finally managed.

He moaned a little and his mother's eyes filled with worry.

"honey, are you alright?" Double D took a deep breath "of course mother" he managed to smile weakly.

She brushed his head with her hand, "you feel very warm Love" He raised his hand to his face to cover his mouth as he coughed.

This time, he could not hide the terrible truth, His mother gasped "Eddward!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"M-Mother I-I I'm sorry please don't get upset I'm fine really I am, I"then he closed his eyes slowly his heart pounding the bleeding had become worse and slowly he realized as he faded into the darkness that he was in trouble.

When he awoke, he was in a new place, a place he later would realize was the intensive care unit.

As he looked around the room he noticed his mother sleeping in the large chair that had been taken from he lounge.

He was shaking and scared, with no idea what was going on, he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"NO!" he cried, "I must be strong, if not for me then for Mother, Ed, and Eddy."

A little while later his mother woke up and seeing her son was awake and sitting up a bit she rushed over to him and put her hand on his chest, pushing him back gently.

"lie down you need to rest y-you are very sick Eddward" "what's wrong with me Mother?" he asked looking up at her.

The tears were back in her eyes "We don't know sweety, we just don't know" she began to sob and wrapped him in her arms.

**A.N. I'm so sorry about this chapter it is not my best but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm stuck and this is what came out. So as always, review please and I am open to anything you want to tell me but please only constructive criticism or anything you can think of is very appreciated thank you very much to all my reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days had passed with few changes, Double D had several x-rays and many more tests that turned up something the doctors had never seen before . His mother now sat in the waiting room of the radiology lab. After several minutes Double D was transported back to the intensive care floor,were Ed and Eddy could not visit and poor Edd was feeling more and more isolated. His mother stayed awake to watch him sleep as his breathing had become labored and he was put back on his oxygen tubes.

Desperate to help her son his mother began to send blank cards to the culdesac kids and even complete strangers requesting that they write to Edd. No one refused, some wrote letters while others wrote in the cards,Then she would bring them back to his room and lay them on his bedside table while Eddy made daily visits to the nurse's station to deliver their cards and letters.

When Edd awoke he was met with a pile of letters and cards from well wishers. Some wrote real letters while others wrote a short get well message. These letters made Double D happy more so when he read the ones from his friends:

Dear Double D,

We hope you feel better soon and come home we miss you a lot.  
From Sarah and Jimmy

Double D smiled, the first time Sarah had said something to him that wasn't a threat. "Mother," "what is it Eddward?""I wanted to thank you for all you're doing for me" he said leaning back slightly. "I would do anything for you Eddward" She replied bending over to kiss his head. "You're still so warm" Double D took his mother's hand "I'll b-be alright M-Mother" he managed weakly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Back at the culdesac, tensions were high among the children as they gathered by the creek to talk about their friend. "He's gotta be ok he's too good a kid to be that bad" Eddy voiced what everyone had been thinking. "Who would have thought Double Dork would've..." "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN KEVIN NONE OF US KNOWS WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN SHOW SOME RESPCT FOR HIM JERK!" Eddy shouted to everyone's surprise Kevin went quiet, As they all peered over at Eddy they could see tears in his eyes and Nazz walked over to comfort him.

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit. "Dude, we're all worried about him Eddy, Kevin's just dealing with it in his own way" She said with a sad smile. By that time Eddy had allowed the tears to flow freely, all the kids had moved in to form a circle and pulled each other into a tight group hug, whatever happened they would stand together to support each other and when one of their own was in trouble they always stayed by his or her side this would be no different.

AN: So I find it slightly depressing but thats me next chapter should be up shortly. let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Within a month Double D was moved into a regular room, of course Eddy and Ed were the first to visit him. As they entered the room they noticed he had paled more,seemed to have gotten worse. They approached the bed Double D opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello Eddy, Ed how are you?" The boys smiled back. "We're fine sock head, everyone is fine. We're worried about ya, things are... different without ya." Eddy said looking away. 

"oh Eddy I-I'm trying I'll be home as soon as I c-can" Double D said as he began to cough quickly grabbing a tissue from the bedside table trying desperate to hide the blood from them but to no avail. "Double D ar-are you ok should we get your mom to come in?"Eddy asked frantically. Double D caught his breath, "She knows Eddy I was hoping you wouldn't have to see it." He sat up a bit only to be pushed back gently by Eddy. "you should lie down sock head y-your so warm, don't worry Double D when you get home we'll take care of you." Eddy insisted. Double D smiled putting his head back onto the pillow "I know you'll do your best Eddy."

"look guys it's lunch time!" Ed shouted in his usual tone. "Well we'd better go so ya can eat we'll be back tomorrow come on Lumpy"Eddy said grabbing Ed and sighing. While exiting the hospital, Eddy and Ed were met by the Johnny, plank, Nazz and Kevin. "how's he doin' Eddy?" Nazz asked quietly.  
"Well, he's gotta be getting better he's back in his room, but he looks worse," then he laughed a bit. "remember the time Ed an' me got him believing he had that crazy disease," Kevin smiled. "I remember that's the day I pounded you dorks" "and remember when plank got that growth an he was half asleep?" Johnny added. They all laughed as they walked home together.

Back in the room Double D's mother sat with her son. "Honey, can you try to eat today, please you haven't touched anything for days" his mother said bringing in his lunch. Double D sighed "Mother I don't much feel like eating right now, I'm sorry but I just can't do it." "Honey if you want to get better you've got to eat, you need your strength" She sat on the bed next to him. "Mother I feel so... sick" "I know Eddward, just try for me?" She said fighting back tears and stroking his head softly. Double D sighed he could see her eyes begin to tear up. "Alright Mother, but just a little bit" After eating very little he decided that he'd had enough and pushed the tray away.

"You hardly touched anything, Eddward I'm worried" "I told you Mother, I can't eat right now, but don't be worried I'll be alright you'll see Mother. I'm sure I will really" he replied taking his mother's hand. She smiled and kissed his head gently before leaving him to rest. A sudden coughing fit arose and Double D reached over for a tissue on the bedside table. As he tasted his own blood he began to realize that the end result could be... well he didn't even want to think about that at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep.

In a few hours' time Double D woke to the sound of his IV machine and to his mother a sleep in the chair next to him. By this time Double D was feeling weak from both lack of food and loss of blood but he decided, He would not let his mother see his weakness. He would always be strong for her, he had to since his father had left them only months before he became sick. He decided he was needed more now than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

One day, feeling more tired than usual Double D picked up his phone and dialed Eddy's number. "yeah" Eddy's voice answered."E-Eddy it's Double D" 'hey sock head how ya feelin' ?" "A little tired Eddy, listen I'm just going to use today to catch up on my rest. Maybe you shouldn't come today." "Alright Sock head but Ed's gonna be upset" "I know Eddy but try to help him understand, please" " Eddward?""Eddy I need to go now mother's here" he said hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. 

Quickly, he put on a smile and looked over at his mother, whose eyes showed signs of not having slept much over the last few days. "Eddward, how are you feeling today?""better Mother" he said looking away. Suddenly, he felt the side of the bed sink as his mother sat down beside him. She tried to touch his head but he pulled away, knowing that his fever was much higher today and not wanting her to find out.

She pulled her hand back and turned away knowing something was not right. She sighed. "Eddward, please tell me what's wrong. You know I will do anything to help you, but I can't do anything if I don't know what the problem is." Double D kept smiling as he turned to her again. "Mother, I'm worried about you, you haven't been sleeping much, and you've hardly visited your other people you need to see. I really" "Eddward that's not for you to worry about... all I want you to concern yourself with is getting better, I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you not the other way around."

"But Mother, you know I always worry about you"Double D said quietly. His mother sighed, how could she make him understand? "Eddward, there's a time and a place for worrying about your parents but now is not one of them, It's my job to care for you" "We need to take care of each other Mother" Double D replied looking into her eyes and she knew he was right. "Alright Eddward. I just don't want you to make yourself any worse." Double D took her hand as he lay back down. "everything w-will be fine I know it's hard for you but we can do this together" His mother pulled him into a small hug. After a few minutes Double D pulled away coughing hard. The coughing lasted a while and his mother wiped her son's face. Tears filled her eyes and she could not stop them from falling.

Double D's vision began to blur and he felt dizzy, but he looked up at his mother. "Mother please don't cry anymore I'm sorry I'm not well I really am trying" He whispered his own eyes watering. She took his hand. "Honey, it's not your fault, and the things your father did, you had nothing to do with I know you feel awful about it." Double D's eyes closed and soon he drifted off to sleep. His mother however decided to go into the doctor's lounge for something to eat, When she got there she sat on the chair and cried herself to sleep. Shortly after, she was woken by one of the nurses "Anna, there's a problem with Eddward."

AN: so what do you guys think? What would you like to see I'll see if I can fit it in I'm running out of ideas:(


	9. Chapter 9

Anna looked at her with true fear in her eyes "What's wrong oh I knew I shouldn't have left him"she said standing up quickly. The nurse sat her back down. " Lily is with him now," "What's wrong with my son?" Anna screamed interrupting her. The nurse sighed how was she going to tell her that her son' s heart had stopped. Anna 's eyes pleaded for news of her son ."Well Anna, Eddward, he, I don't know how to tell you this Anna, Eddward's heart stopped but-" Anna didn't wait to hear what came next. She rushed to his room only to find it empty. The nurse ran up beside her. "where did they take my son?" Anna asked fearfully. "to the intensive care unit so they can watch him properly but he did ask for you once he woke up" Anna rushed to the children's ICU. There by the window lay her son. She slowly walked over to him, he seemed to be asleep until she reached his bedside and began to stroke his head softly. "m-Mother,"He whispered weakly. "I- I'm sorry I tried I really did" "It's alright sweetheart it 's alright"

"I-It's not alright mother, I should have tried harder this shouldn't have happened" He whispered, tears in his eyes. He felt he was failing his mother. "Honey you didn't do this, you haven't done anything wrong, you're just sick that's all but you will get better and be home soon you'll see Eddward don't give up" "I'm trying Mother that's all I can do, but I-I'll be fine really" No, don't do this not in front of Mother, you can't she needs you to be strong you have to take care of her now. Double D thought to himself. Anna tried hard not to cry and upset him. Another coughing fit came on this time when Anna listened to his coughing she could hear that it was a wet cough. She knew there was a possibility that Double D could have fluid in his lungs, and very possibly it could have been blood.

She handed her son a tissue and watched it fill with blood as he wiped his mouth and spit out what was left in his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Eddward, are you alright Honey?" Slowly, he opened his eyes "Mother, I-I'm fine please sit and talk to me a while" He said quietly. Anna pulled the chair closer to his bedside and took his hand. "Of course I will, I'll stay as long as you like" "I'll leave you two alone if you need anything just push the button for the nurses' station Eddward" the nurse said before leaving to tend to her other jobs.

"Mother, do you think when I'm a little better, that we could call Ed and Eddy to let them know everything is alright?" "yes Honey if you like after you've slept a little bit and if you feel up to it, you can call Eddy later. But you should tell him what happened so he knows you aren't in a regular room. Maybe I can talk the nurses into allowing Eddy to come visit" Double D smiled. "I'd like that mother"Anna was now determined to get his friends in even if it was one at a time. "Eddward I'll never leave you again I promise I will sit right here" Double D smiled. I wish there were something I could do for her, he thought.

By this time both mother and son needed sleep Double D closed his eyes but listened for his mother to fall asleep first. Once he was sure she was asleep, he opened is eyes and glanced at the clock. "four-thirty in the morning" he sighed. He felt a chill run through his body and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He knew it wasn't a good sign. Tears filled his eyes once again as he looked over at his mother asleep in the chair. "I-I'm sorry Mother I don't want to hurt you but, I-I can't do this. It's really hard, I just want you to be happy and Ed and Eddy will take care of you. I wish I could tell you this when you're awake I can't hide it forever. one day when you're ready we'll talk but until then night Mother I hope to see you in the morning"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Double D found it hard to open his eyes but when he finally did his thoughts went to his mother. He moved his head slowly towards the chair where she was still sleeping. He sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He felt tired and sick. When the nurse came in with breakfast early that morning he had refused to eat. He felt as if he would be sick if he'd eaten anything, but he also wasn't ready to tell his mother the horrible truth. After a few minutes, he laid back down and closed his eyes. 

Not long after that his mother awoke and thinking her son was asleep, she began to cry. Double D could not help but feel bad he never did like his mother to cry. It was then that he felt a sharp pain run through him and he gasped. Anna looked up in alarm. "Eddward," She called. "Yes Mother?" "are you okay?" Double D wanted so much to tell her that he was fine. "Actually Mother," He began taking her hand in his own. "I have been feeling a little off for a little while and there is one thing you can do for me that could make it better" "Anything dearest" His mother replied softly stroking his head. "Well Mother, if I could just-" "Anna, I'm sorry to bother you but we're a bit under staffed and I'm afraid we need your help in the ER."Anna looked at her son. "Go Mother, they need you, I'll be alright here"

"are you sure?" "yes mother I'm sure" With that Anna dashed from the room leaving Double D to his thoughts. "When will I be able to say it Mother has to know." He thought to himself. He looked around his room sadly, before slipping back into a deep sleep. When Double D woke up, he was alone and it was dark. He yawned softly and sat up. To his surprise, Eddy walked in with Ed at his heels.

They took the seats on the side of their friend's bed. "hey sockhead, how ya feelin'" Double D smiled at the familiar faces. "Eddy I've been feeling quite off lately." "I got a call from your mom she's worried about you." "I know Eddy but I'm trying to get well." That seemed to remind Eddy of something, he reached into his pocket and handed double d a large envelope. "What is it?"

Double D questioned. "Open it genius" Double D did just that. Inside the envelope he found a get well card sighed by all the children and smiled. Now he knew he couldn't let them down.

"Thank you Eddy, this has really shown me something special." "Good, we thought you might need a good pick me up. It's more to let you know we need ya sockhead, the cul-de-sac wouldn't be the same without ya." "yeah double D," Ed chimed in. "Well we'd better get goin' we'll talk to ya soon sockhead, c'mon Lumpy" He laid back down in his bed knowing he needed all the encouragement they could give.

Three weeks passed by quickly and each day Double D felt a little better. Finally, the day came when Double D went home. Though it had taken some time a few months if you count from his first day at the hospital. His doctor had ordered him on bed rest until further notice and his mother took a few days off from work.As for the children specially Eddy and Ed who had been true to their word and were over there every day. They made sure he was comfortable and had his medicine. Although there had been many hard times, The boys stuck together. Slowly Double D began to feel better and even though he had an occasional relapse into his illness he realized that he a great supportive system. And together they could get through everything.

AN: Well there's the story, thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
